lkmonsterspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Tomato
If you're looking for the specific killer tomatoes from the animated series, see F.T., Zoltan, Piranha Killer Tomatoes, '' Beefsteak, Fang, Ketchuck, Mummato, Phantomato, The Ultimato, Link and Johnny Tomato.'' ---- The Killer Tomatoes are mutated tomatoes that first appeared in the 1978 horror/comedy film, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. The killer tomatoes later appeared in three more film sequels and two seasons of an animated TV series based on the second film. Appearance The first design of the killer tomatoes is nothing much but a big tomato. The killer tomato design in The Return of the Killer Tomatoes! really changed from the first one. It is fluffy and red, with small green legs and tomato pedicel. In Killer Tomatoes Strike Back!, the killer tomatoes have the body of a normal tomato, but they received a pair of eyes and a mouth with teeth in it. In Killer Tomatoes Eat France!, the killer tomatoes also have the body of a normal tomato, but with big googled eyes and a huge mouth with a row of huge human-like teeth. In the TV series, the killer tomatoes have a pair of eyes and a huge mouth with sharp teeth in it. History ''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (film) A woman found a tomato moving in her garbage disposal. The tomato jumped out of the garbage disposal, attacked the woman and killed her. After that, a police officer came, and he realized that the so called blood on the dead body is actually tomato juice. Military was fighting the tomatoes, when a helicopter crashed, the tomatoes were shown to be able to fly vehicles. A plane later almost hits the soldiers. A large group of teenagers were swimming. Killer tomatoes got into the water and attacked the teenagers. Other teenagers heard screaming, so they jumped into the water imediatelly, and they all got killed by the killer tomatoes. After that, a motorcyclist fell off his motorcycle. He was lying down as suddenly a tomato rolled down to him. A woman came to see how's the mororcyclist, but she saw the killer tomato killing the motorcyclist. A scientist later discovered that the tomatoes they have seen are just cherry tomatoes, so that means they should expect much bigger ones. Right after the scientist said that, a giant tomato attacks a woman in a shopping mall. Then Gretta Attenbaum got attacked by the smaller killer tomatoes, and then got killed by a giant tomato. Tanks and soliders have been brought to a city to fight off the killer tomatoes. After a long battle, the tomatoes were presumably defeated in that part of the city and many people went missing. Dixon, following a trail of tomato juice he found, leads him to a killer tomato. The tomato was chasing Dixon, as Dixon entered a building and then entered a random room. The tomato was going to jump on Dixon, but it fell out of an open window. The tomatoes were then brought to a stadium where Dixon played a song titled "Puberty Love", which was shown to really work against the tomatoes. The song caused the tomatoes to reduce in size back normal, allowing the people to squash them by stomping on them. Fairchild was cornered by a giant tomato with earmuffs, so it cannot hear the music. Dixon saves her by showing the tomato the sheet music of "Pubertly Love". The tomato reduced in size, and the killer tomatoes were defeated. Return of the Killer Tomatoes! To be added. Killer Tomatoes Strike Back! To be added. [[Killer Tomatoes Eat France!|''Killer Tomatoes Eat France!]] To be added. [[Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (series)|''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV series)]] Abilities Ability to Talk The killer tomatoes, as seen in the films and the animated TV series, are able to talk, though in the first film they were shown to talk in their own language, while in the other films and the animated series they talk in English. The killer tomatoes do not have that many special abilities. They were shown to be able to fly helicopters and planes, which they used against humans. To move around, they usually roll, but they can also move without rolling like someone is pushing them. Weaknesses The tomatoes were shown to be weak against bad music and sheet music of bad music. Filmography * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes ''(1978) * ''Return of the Killer Tomatoes! ''(1988) * ''Killer Tomatoes Strike Back! (1990) * Killer Tomatoes Eat France! (1991) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (TV series; 1990-1991) Gallery Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Plant Monsters Category:Killer Tomatoes